The present invention relates to novel triazolyl disulphides, to a process for their preparation and to their use as microbicides.
It is already known that numerous triazolyl derivatives have fungicidal properties (cf. EP-A 0 015 756, EP-A 0 040 345, EP-A 0 052 424, EP-A 0 061 835, EP-A 0 297 345, EP-A 0 094 564, EP-A 0 196 038, EP-A 0 267 778, EP-A 0 378 953, EP-A 0 044 605, EP-A 0 069 442, EP-A 0 055 833, EP-A 0 301 393, DE-A 2 324 010, DE-A 2 737 489, DE-A 2 551 560, EP-A 0 065 485, DE-A 2 735 872, EP-A 0 234 242, DE-A 2 201 063, EP-A 0 145 294 and DE-A 3 721 786). The activity of these compounds is good, but in some cases leaves something to be desired at low application rates.
This invention, accordingly, provides novel triazolyl disulphides of the formula 
in which
R1 represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R2 and R3 are identical or different and each represents optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted alkenyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted aralkyl, optionally substituted aralkenyl, optionally substituted aroxyalkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl.
or
R1 represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R4 represents alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, optionally halogen-substituted cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, naphthyl or represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, phenyl, phenoxy, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms and halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, and
R5 represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms and halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms,
or
R1 represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R6 and R7 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
X1 represents halogen, alkyl having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms or represents halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, and
m represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2,
or
R1 represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R8 and R9 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
X2 represents halogen, cyano, nitro, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms or phenyl,
n represents the numbers 0 or 1 and
p represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2,
or
R1 represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R10 represents alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, optionally substituted aryl or represents optionally substituted aralkyl,
or
R1 represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R11 represents hydrogen, alkyl or optionally substituted cycloalkyl,
X3 represents halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or represents phenoxy which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
q represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3 and
Y1 represents an oxygen atom, a CH2 group or a direct bond,
or
R1 represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R12 represents alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, optionally halogen-substituted phenyl or represents optionally halogen-substituted benzyl,
X4 represents halogen, nitro, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or represents phenoxy which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
r represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3 and
Y2 represents an oxygen atom or represents a CH2 group,
or
R1 represents a radical of the formula 
in which
A represents alkanediyl having 2 or 3 carbon atoms which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
X5 represents halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or represents phenoxy which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms
and
s represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 and 3,
or
R1 represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R13 represents alkyl having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, fluoroalkoxyalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the fluoroalkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, optionally halogen-substituted phenyl or represents optionally halogen-substituted phenylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety,
X6 represents halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or represents phenoxy which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and
t represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3,
or
R1 represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R14 represents alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen or represents benzyl which is optionally substituted by halogen,
X7 represents halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or represents phenoxy which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
u represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3 and
Y3 represents an oxygen atom or represents a CH2 group,
or
R1 represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R15 represents alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, optionally substituted aryl or represents optionally substituted aralkyl,
X8 represents halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or represents phenoxy which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and
v represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3,
and acid addition salts and metal salt complexes thereof.
A large number of the substances according to the invention contain one or more asymmetrically substituted carbon atoms. They may therefore be obtained in the form of optical isomers. The present invention relates both to the individual isomers and to mixtures thereof.
Furthermore, it has been found that triazolyl disulphides of the formula (I) and acid addition salts and metal salt complexes thereof are obtained when mercaptotriazoles of the formula 
in which
R1 is as defined above
are reacted with weak oxidizing agents in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, an acid or a metal salt is subsequently added to the resulting compounds of the formula (I).
Finally, it has been found that the novel triazolyl disulphides of the formula (I) and acid addition salts and metal salt complexes thereof have very good microbicidal properties and can be used both in crop protection and in the protection of materials for controlling undesirable microorganisms.
Surprisingly, the substances according to the invention have better microbicidal activity, in particular fungicidal activity, than the constitutionally most similar compounds of the prior art which have the same direction of action.
The formula (I) provides a general definition of the triazolyl disulphides according to the invention.
R1 preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R2 preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, it being possible for these radicals to be mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoximino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkenyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano and alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents aralkyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched alkyl moiety, it being possible for the aryl moiety to be in each case mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents aralkenyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety and 2 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl moiety, it being possible for the aryl moiety to be in each case mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents aroxyalkyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched oxyalkyl moiety, it being possible for the aryl moiety to be in each case mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents aryl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents an optionally benzo-fused 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic radical having 1 to 3 hetero atoms, such as nitrogen, sulphur and/or oxygen, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkinyl having 3 to 8 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy and halogenoalkylthio having in each case 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, such as fluorine or chlorine atoms, formyl, dialkoxymethyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in each alkoxy group, acyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano, and
R3 preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, it being possible for these radicals to be mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoximino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkenyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano and alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents aralkyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched alkyl moiety, it being possible for the aryl moiety to be in each case mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents aralkenyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety and 2 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl moiety, it being possible for the aryl moiety to be in each case mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents aroxyalkyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched oxyalkyl moiety, it being possible for the aryl moiety to be in each case mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents aryl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon toms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83preferably represents an optionally benzo-fused 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic radical having 1 to 3 hetero atoms, such as nitrogen, sulphur and/or oxygen, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkinyl having 3 to 8 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy and halogenoalkylthio having in each case 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, such as fluorine or chlorine atoms, formyl, dialkoxymethyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in each alkoxy group, acyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R4 preferably represents methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, fluoro-tert-butyl, difluoro-tert-butyl, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine, represents naphthyl or represents phenyl which may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, phenyl, phenoxy, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy and trifluoromethylthio, and
R5 preferably represents phenyl which may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy and trifluoromethylthio.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R6 preferably represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl or n-pentyl,
R7 preferably represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl or n-pentyl,
X1 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenyl, phenoxy, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethylthio and
m also preferably represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2,
xe2x80x83it being possible for X1 to represent identical or different radicals if m represents 2.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R8 preferably represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl or n-pentyl,
R9 preferably represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl or n-pentyl,
X2 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trichloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy or phenyl,
n also preferably represents the numbers 0 or 1 and
p also preferably represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2,
xe2x80x83it being possible for X2 to represent identical or different radicals if p represents 2.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R10 preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl and ethyl, represents phenyl, benzyl or phenethyl, it being possible for each of the three last-mentioned radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or phenoxy which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R11 preferably represents hydrogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 12 carbon atoms or represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen and alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
X3 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, phenyl or phenoxy,
q preferably represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3, it being possible for X3 to represent identical or different radicals if q represents 2 or 3, and
Y1 preferably represents an oxygen atom, a CH2 group or a direct bond.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R12 preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, fluoroalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine atoms, cycloalkyl having from 3 to 6 carbon atoms which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl and ethyl, cycloalkylalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl moiety and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine or represents benzyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine,
X4 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, phenyl which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine and methyl or represents phenoxy which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine and methyl,
r preferably represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3, it being possible for X4 to represent identical or different radicals if r represents 2 or 3 and
Y2 preferably represents an oxygen atom or represents a CH2 group.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
A preferably represents alkanediyl having 2 or 3 carbon atoms which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl,
X5 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, difluoromethoxy, phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and methyl or phenoxy which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and methyl and
s preferably represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3, it being possible for X5 to represent identical or different radicals if s represents 2 or 3.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R13 preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, fluoroalkoxyalkyl having 1 to 3 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine atoms in the fluoroalkoxy moiety and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl and ethyl, cycloalkylalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl moiety and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine or represents phenylalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine,
X6 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, phenyl which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine and methyl or represents phenoxy which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine and methyl and
t preferably represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3, it being possible for X6 to represent identical of different radicals if t represents 2 or 3.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R14 preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, fluoroalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl and ethyl, cycloalkylalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl moiety and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine or represents benzyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine,
X7 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, phenyl which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine and methyl or represents phenoxy which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine and methyl,
u preferably represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3, it being possible for X7 to represent identical or different radicals if u represents 2 or 3, and
Y3 preferably represents an oxygen atom or represents a CH2 group,
R1 furthermore also preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R15 preferably represents a straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms or represents phenylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms,
X8 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, phenyl which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine and methyl or represents phenoxy which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine and methyl and
v preferably represents the numbers, 0, 1, 2 or 3, it being possible for X8 to represent identical or different radicals if b represents 2 or 3.
R1 particularly preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R2 particularly preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, it being possible for these radicals to be mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, alkoximino having 1 or 3 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkenyl having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represent cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl and tert-butyl,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represents phenylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched alkyl moiety, it being possible for the phenyl moiety to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano,
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represents phenylalkenyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl moiety, it being possible for the phenyl moiety to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represents phenoxyalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched oxyalkyl moiety, it being possible for the phenyl moiety to be mono- trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected form the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represent phenyl which may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represents pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, pyrrolyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, indolyl, benzothienyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiazolyl or benzimidazolyl, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxyalkinyl having 4 to 6 carbon atoms, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and/or cyano, formyl, dimethoxymethyl, acetyl and propionyl, and
R3 particularly preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, it being possible for these radicals to be mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, alkoximino having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkenyl having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represent cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl and tert-butyl,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represents phenylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched alkyl moiety, it being possible for the phenyl moiety to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represents phenylalkenyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl moiety, it being possible for the phenyl moiety to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represents phenylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched alkyl moiety, it being possible for the phenyl moiety to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represents phenyl which may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected form the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano,
or
xe2x80x83particularly preferably represents pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, pyrrolyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, indolyl, benzothienyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiazolyl or benzimidazolyl, it being possible for each of these radicals to be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxyalkinyl having 4 to 6 carbon atoms, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and/or cyano, formyl, dimethoxymethyl, acetyl and propionyl, and
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R4 particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, fluoro-tert-butyl, difluoro-tert-butyl, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, represents naphthyl or represents phenyl which may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, fluorine, chlorine and bromine, nitro, phenyl, phenoxy, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy and trifluoromethylthio, and
R5 particularly preferably represents phenyl which may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected form the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy and trifluoromethylthio.
R1 furthermore particularly preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R6 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl or n-pentyl,
R7 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl or n-pentyl,
X1 particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenyl, phenoxy trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethylthio and
m also particularly preferably represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2,
xe2x80x83where X1 may represent identical or different radicals if m represents 2.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R8 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl or n-pentyl,
R9 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl or n-pentyl,
X2 particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, difluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy or phenyl,
n also particularly preferably represents the numbers 0, or 1,
p also particularly preferably represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2,
xe2x80x83it being possible for X2 to represent identical or different radicals if n represents 2.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R10 particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 3 fluorine, and/or bromine atoms, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl and ethyl, and also represents phenyl, benzyl or phenethyl, where each of the three last-mentioned radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted in the phenyl moiety by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, phenyl and phenoxy.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R11 preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or represents cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl and ethyl,
X3 particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, methoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, phenyl or phenoxy,
q also particularly preferably represent the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3, it being possible for X3 to represent identical or different radicals if 1 represents 2 or 3 and
Y1 also particularly preferably represents an oxygen atom, a CH2 group or a direct bond.
furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R12 particularly preferably represents methyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, fluoro-tert-butyl, difluoro-tert-butyl, represents cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and methyl, represents cycloalkylalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl moiety and 1 to 2 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, phenyl which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine or represents benzyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine,
X4 particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, phenyl or phenoxy,
r also particularly preferably represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3, it being possible for X4 to represent identical or different radicals if r represents 2 or 3 and
Y2 preferably represents an oxygen atom or represents a CH2 group.
R1 furthermore also preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
A particularly preferably represents alkanediyl having 2 or 3 carbon atoms which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl,
X5 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, difluoromethoxy, phenyl which is optionally mono- or trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and methyl and/or represents phenoxy which is optionally mono- or trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, and methyl and
s also particularly preferably represent the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3, it being possible for X5 to represent identical or different radicals if s represents 2 or 3.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R13 particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, fluoroalkoxyalkyl having 1 to 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine atoms in the fluoroalkoxy moiety and 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and methyl, represents cycloalkylalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl moiety and 1 to 2 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, phenyl which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine or represents benzyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine,
X6 particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, phenyl or phenoxy and
t also particularly preferably represent the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3, it being possible for X6 to represent identical or different radicals if t represents 2 or 3.
R1 furthermore preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R14 particularly preferably represents methyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, fluoro-tert-butyl, difluoro-tert-butyl, represents cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and methyl, represents cycloalkylalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl moiety and 1 to 2 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine or represents benzyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine,
X7 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, phenyl or phenoxy,
Y3 also particularly preferably represents an oxygen atom or represents a CH2 group, and
u also particularly preferably represents the numbers 0.1.2 or 3, it being possible for X7 to represent identical or different radicals if u represents 2 or 3.
R1 furthermore also preferably represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R15 particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, fluoro-tert-butyl, difluoro-tert-butyl, phenyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethoxy and difluoromethoxy or represents phenylalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety which is optionally mono- or disubstituted in the phenyl moiety by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethoxy and difluoromethoxy,
X8 particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, methylthio, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, phenyl or phenoxy, and
v also particularly preferably represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3, in being possible for X8 to represent identical or different radicals if v represents 2 or 3.
Preferred compounds according to the invention are also addition products of acids and those triazolyl disulphides of the formula (I) in which R1 has the meaning which have been mentioned as being particularly preferred for these substituents.
The acids which can be added preferably include hydrohalic acids, such as, for example, hydrochloric acid and hydrobromic acid, in particular hydrochloric acid, furthermore phosphoric acid, nitric acid, mono- and bifunctional carboxylic acids and hydroxycarboxylic acids, such as, for example, acetic acid, maleic acid, succinic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, salicylic acid, sorbic acid and lactic acid, and also sulfonic acids, such as, for example, p-toluenesulfonic acid and 1,5-naphthalenedisulphonic acid, and also saccharin and thiosaccharin.
Preferred compounds according to the invention are moreover addition products of salts of metals of main groups II to IV and of subgroups I and II and also IV to VIII of the Periodic Table of the Elements and those triazolyl disulphides of the formula (I) in which R1 has the meanings which have already been mentioned as preferred for these substituents.
Particular preference is given here to salts of copper, zinc, manganese, magnesium, tin, iron and nickel. Suitable anions of these salts are the anions derived from those acids which lead to physiologically acceptable addition products. In this context, particularly preferred acids of this kind are hydrohalic acids, such as, for example, hydrochloric acid and hydrobromic acid, furthermore phosphoric acid, nitric acid and sulphuric acid.
The mercapto-triazoles required as starting materials for preparing the substances according to the invention can be present in the xe2x80x9cmercaptoxe2x80x9d form of the formula 
or in the tautomeric xe2x80x9cthionoxe2x80x9d form of the formula 
For simplicity, only the structure of the xe2x80x9cmercaptoxe2x80x9d form is stated in each case. The substances according to the invention are derived from the xe2x80x9cmercaptoxe2x80x9d form.
Examples of substances according to the invention are the triazolyl disulphides listed in the table below.
Using 2-(1-chloro-cyclopropyl)-1-(2-chloro-phenyl)-3-(5-mercapto-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-propan-2-ol as starting material and iodine as oxidizing agent, the course of the process according to the invention can be illustrated by the equation below. 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the mercapto-triazoles required as starting materials for carrying out the process according to the invention. In this formula, R1 preferably has those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the substances of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred for this radial.
Only some of the mercapto-triazoles of the formula (II) are known. they cam be prepared by reacting triazoles of the formula 
in which
R1 is as defined above
either
xcex1) successively with strong bases and sulphur in the presence of a diluent, followed by hydrolysis with water, if appropriated in the presence of an acid,
or
xcex2) with sulphur in the presence of a high-boiling diluent, followed, if appropriate, by treatment with water and, if appropriate, with acid.
the formula (III) provides a general definition of the triazoles required as starting materials for carrying out the process for preparing mercapto-triazoles of the formula (II). In the formula (III), R1 preferably has those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the substances of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred for this radical.
The triazoles of the formula (III) are known or can be prepared by known methods (cf. EP-A 0 015 756, EP-A 0 040 345, EP-A 0 052 424, EP-A 0 061 835, EP-A 0 297 345, EP-A 0 094 564, EP-A 0 196 038, EP-A 0 267 778, EP-A 0 378 953, EP-A 0 044 605, EP-A 0 069 442, EP-A 0 055 833, EP-A 0 301 393, DE-A 2 324 010, DE-A 2 737 489, DE-A 2 551 560, EP-A 0 065 485, DE-A 2 735 872, EP-A 0 234 242, DE-A 2 201 063, EP-A 0 145 294 and DE-A 3 721 786).
Suitable bases for carrying out the above process (xcex1) for preparing mercaptotriazoles of the formula (II) are all strong alkali metal bases which are customary for such reactions. Preference is given to using n-butyl-lithium, lithium diisopropyl-amide, sodium hydride, sodium amide and also potassium tert-butoxide in a mixture with tetramethylethylene-diamine (=TMEDA).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the above process (xcex1) for preparing mercapto-triazoles of the formula (II) are all inert organic solvents which are customarily used for such reactions. Preference is given to using ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, diethyl ether and 1,2-dimethoxyethane, furthermore liquid ammonia or else strongly polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide.
Both when carrying out the above process (xcex1) and the process (xcex2), sulphur is preferably employed in the form of a powder.
When carrying out the above process (xcex1), water, if appropriate in the presence of an acid, is employed for hydrolysis. Suitable acids here are all inorganic or organic acids customary for such reactions. Preference is given to using acetic acid, dilute sulphuric acid and dilute hydrochloric acid. However, it is also possible to carry out the hydrolysis using aqueous ammonium chloride solution.
When carrying out the above process (xcex1), the reaction temperatures can be varied within a certain range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. and +20xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. and 0xc2x0 C.
The above processes (xcex1) and (xcex2) are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated or reduced pressure. Thus, in particular when carrying out the process (xcex2), operation under elevated pressure may be suitable.
When carrying out the above process (xcex1), generally 2 to 3 equivalents, preferably 2.0 to 2.5 equivalents, of strong base and subsequently an equivalent amount or else an excess of sulphur is employed per mole of triazole of the formula (III). The reaction can be carried out under an atmosphere of protective gas, for example under nitrogen or argon. Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, the reaction mixture is extracted with an organic solvent which is sparingly soluble in water, the combined organic phases are dried and concentrated and the residue that remains is optionally purified by recrystallization and/or chromatography.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the above process (xcex2) are all high-boiling organic solvents which are customary for such reactions. Preference is given to using amides, such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, furthermore heterocyclic compounds, such as N-methyl-pyrrolidone, and also ethers, such s diphenyl ether.
When carrying out the above process (xcex2), a treatment with water and, if appropriate, with acid can be carried out, if appropriate, after the reaction. This treatment is carried out like the hydrolysis in the practice of the process (xcex1).
When carrying out the above process (xcex2), the reaction temperatures can also be varied within a relatively large range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 150xc2x0 C. and 300xc2x0 C., preferably between 180xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the above process (xcex2), generally 1 to 5 mol, preferably 1.5 to 3 mol, of sulphur are employed per mole of triazole of the formula (III). Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, the reaction mixture is extracted with an organic solvent which is only sparingly soluble in water, the combined organic phases are dried and concentrated and the residue which remains is, if appropriate, freed of any impurities that may be present using customary methods, such as recrystallization or chromatography.
Suitable weak oxidizing agents for carrying out the process according to the invention are all customary substances which are suitable for the gentle oxidation of organic compounds. Preference is given to using iodine, air hydrogen peroxide.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process according to the invention are all customary inert organic solvents and also water. If the oxidizing agent used is iodine or air, preference is given to using optionally halogenated aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, trichloroethane, hexane, cyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene. If the oxidizing agent used is hydrogen peroxide, the diluent used is water in a mixture with an acid, preferably acetic acid.
When carrying out the process according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a certain range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 40xc2x0 C.
The process according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under reduced or elevated pressure.
If appropriate, the process according to the invention is carried out under an atmosphere of protective gas. Protective gases which are preferred for this purpose are nitrogen or argon.
When carrying out the process according to the invention, in general an equivalent amount or else an excess of oxidizing agent is employed per mole of mercapto-triazole of the formula (II). Work-up is carried out by customary methods. When working in an organic solvent, the reaction mixture is generally, if appropriate after prior extraction with an aqueous/alkaline solution, dried and concentrated under reduced pressure. If the diluent used is water in the presence of an acid, the resulting solid is generally separated off, washed and dried. The product which is obtained in each case can, if appropriate, be freed of any impurities that may be present by employing customary methods, for example by recrystallization or chromatography.
The triazolyl disulphides of the formula (I) which are obtainable by the process according to the invention can be converted into acid addition salts or metal salt complexes.
Suitable acids for the preparation of acid addition salts of the compounds of the formula (I) are preferably those which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the acid addition salts according to the invention as being preferred acids.
The acid addition salts of the compounds of the formula (I) can be obtained in a simple manner by customary salt formation methods, for example by dissolving a compound of the formula (I) in a suitable inert solvent and adding the acid, for example hydrochloric acid, and they can be isolated in a known manner, for example by filtering off, and, if appropriate, purified by washing with an inert organic solvent.
Suitable salts for the preparation of metal salt complexes of the compounds of the formula (I) are preferably those of metals which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the metal salt complexes according to the invention as being preferred metal salts.
The metal salt complexes of the compounds of the formula (I) can be obtained in a simple manner by customary processes, for example by dissolving the metal salt in alcohol, for example ethanol, and adding the solution to the compounds of the formula (I). Metal salt complexes can be isolated in a known manner, for example by filtering off, and, if appropriate, purified by recrystallization.
The active compounds according to the invention have strong microbicidal activity and can be employed for controlling undesirable microorganisms, such as fungi and bacteria, in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
In crop protection, fungicides are employed for controlling Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes, Deuteromycetes.
Some causative organisms of organisms of fungal and bacterial diseases which come under the generic names listed above may be mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as Xanthomonas oryzae;
Pseudomonas species, such as Pseudomonas lachrymans;
Erwinia species, such as Erwinia amylovora;
Pythium species, such as Pythium ultimum;
Phytophthora species, such as Phytophthora infestans;
Pseudoperonospora species, such as Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperonospora cubensis;
Plasmopara species, such as Plasmopara viticola;
Peronospora species, such as Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae;
Erysiphe species, such as Erysiphe graminis;
Sphaerotheca species, such as Sphaerotheca fuliginea;
Podosphaera species, such as Podosphaera leucotricha;
Venturia species, such as Venturia inaequalis;
Pyrenophora species, such as Pyrenophora teres or P. graminea (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Cochliobolus species, such as Cochliobolus sativus (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as Uromyces appendiculatus;
Puccinia species, such as Puccinia recondita;
Tilletia species, such as Tilletia caries;
Ustilago species, such as Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae;
Pellicularia species, such as Pellicularia sasakii;
Pyricularia species, such as Pyricularia oryzae;
Fusarium species, such as Fusarium culmorum;
Botrytis species; such as Botrytis cinera;
Septoria species, such as Septoria nodorum;
Leptosphaeria species, such as Leptosphaeria nodorum;
Cercospora species, such as Cercospora canescens;
Alternaria species, such as Alternaria brassicae and
Pseudocercosporella species, such as Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides.
The good toleration, by plants, of the active compounds, at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases, permits treatment of above-ground parts of plants, of vegetative propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
The active compounds according to the invention are particularly suitable for controlling Pyricularia oryzae and Pellicularia sasakii in rice and also for controlling cereal disease, such as Pseudocercosporella, Erysiphe species and Fusarium species. The substances according to the invention can also be used effectively against Venturia and Sphaerotheca. Additionally, they also have very good in vitro activity.
In materials protection the substances of the invention can be used to protect industrial materials against infestation and destruction by undesirable microorganisms.
The term industrial materials in the present context refers to nonliving materials which have been prepared for use in industry. Examples can be industrial materials which are to be protected by novel active substances against microbial alteration or destruction, adhesives, sizes, paper and card, textiles, leather, wood, coating compositions and plastics articles, cooling lubricants and other materials which can be infested or decomposed by microorganisms. In the context of the materials to be protected mention may also be made of parts of production plants, for example cooling water circuits, which may be adversely affected by reproduction of microorganisms. Preferred industrial materials in the context of the present invention are adhesives, sizes, papers and cards, leather, wood, coating compositions, cooling lubricants and heat transfer fluids, especially wood.
Examples of microorganisms which can bring about degradation or an alteration in the industrial materials are bacteria, fungi, yeasts, algae and slime organisms. The active substances according to the invention preferably act against fungi, especially mould fungi, wood-discolouring and wood-destroying fungi (Basidiomycetes) and also against slime organisms and algae.
By way of example, mention may be made of the following genera:
Alternaria, such as Alternaria tenuis,
Aspergillus, such as Aspergillus niger,
Chaetomium, such as Chaetomium globosum,
Coniphora, such as Coniophora puetana,
Lentinus, such as Lentinus tigrinus,
Penicillium, such as Penicillium glaucum,
Polyporus, such as Polyporus versicolor,
Aureobasidium, such as Aureobasidium pullulans,
Sclerophoma, such as Sclerophoma pityophila,
Trichoderma, such as Trichoderma viride,
Escherichia, such as Escherichia coli,
Pseudomonas, such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa,
Staphylococcus, such as Staphylococcus aureus.
Depending on their respective physical and/or chemical properties, the active substances can be converted into customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols, very fine capsules in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seed, and also ULV cold-mist and warm-mist formulations.
These formulations are prepared in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surface-active agents, that is, emulsifying agents and/or dispersing agents, and/or foam-forming agents. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example mineral oil fractions, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol as well as their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and also water; by liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are meant liquids which are gaseous at ambient temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants, such as butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide; as solid carriers there are suitable: for example ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates; as solid carriers for granules there are suitable: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, and also synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; as emulsifying and/or foam-forming agents there are suitable: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkysulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and also protein hydrolysates; as dispersing agents there are suitable: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Possible further additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colourants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention, when used in crop protection, can be used as such, or in their formulations also as a mixture with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides, for example so as to widen the spectrum of action or to prevent the build up of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are obtained, i.e. the efficacy of the mixture is higher than the efficacy of the individual components.
Suitable components for the mixtures are, for example, the following substances:
Fungicides:
2-aminobutane; 2-anilino-4-methyl-6-cyclopropyl-pyrimidine; 2xe2x80x26xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide; 2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)benzamide; (E)-2-methoxyimino-N-methyl-2-(2-phenoxyphenyl)-acetamide; 8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate; methyl (E)-2-{2-[6-(2cyanophenoxy)-pyrimidin-4-yloxy]-phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate; methyl (E)-methoxyimino[alpha-o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate; 2-phenylphenol (OPP), aldimorph, ampropylfos, anilazine, azaconazole, benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate, calcium polysulphide, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, quinomethionate, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cypro-conazole, cyprofuram, dichlorophen, diclobutrazol, diclofluanid, diclomezin, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithion, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodine, drazoxolon, edifenphos, epoxyconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, fermzone, fluazinam, fludioxonil, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furmecyclox, guazatine, hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazol, imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, isoprothiolane, kasugamycin, copper preparations such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture, mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metsulfovax, myclobutanil, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl nuarimol, ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxycarboxin, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, quintozen (PCNB), sulphur and sulphur preparations, tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tolclophos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, trazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole, validamycin A, vinclozolin zineb, ziram.
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furanecarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/acaricides/nematicides
abamectin, AC 303 630, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin, Bacillus thuringiensis, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, beta-cyfluthrin, bifenthrin, BPMC, brofenprox, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben, cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, CGA 157 419, CGA 184699, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, cis-resmethrin, clocythrin, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexathrin, cypermethrin, cyromazine, deltamethrin, demeton-M, demeton-S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlofenthion, dichlorvos, dicliphos, dicrotophos, diethion, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, dioxathion, disulfoton, edifenphos, emamectin, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethofenprox, ethoprophos, etrimphos, fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutain oxide, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenothiocarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyroximate, fenthion, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, fluvalinate, fonophos, formothion, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, imidacloprid, iprobenfos, isazophos, isofenphos, isoprocarb, isoxathion, ivemectin, lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron, malathion, mecarbam, mervinphos, mesulfenphos, metaldehyde, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, milbemectin, monocrotophos, moxidectin, naled, NC 184, NI 25, nitenpyram, omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M, oxydeprofos, parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos M, pirimiphos A, profenofos, promecarb, propaphos, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozin, pyrichlophos, pyridaphenthion, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, pyriproxifen, quinalphos, RH 5992, salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, sulfotep, sulprofos, tebufenozid, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, teflurthrin, temephos, terbam, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiafenox, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thiomethon, thionazin, thuringiensin, tralomethrin, triarathen, triazophos, triazuron, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb, vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, zetamethrin.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as herbicides, or with fertilizers and growth regulators, is also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such or in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, emulsifiable concentrates, emulsions, foams, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusts and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing, scattering, dusting, foaming, brushing on and the like. It is furthermore possible to apply the active compounds by the ultra-low volume method or to inject the active compound formulation or the active compound itself into the soil. The seeds of the plants can also be treated.
In the treatment of parts of plants, the concentrations of active substance in the use forms can be varied within a relatively large range: they are in general between 1 and 0.0001% by weight, preferably between 0.5 and 0.001% by weight.
In the treatment of seed, amounts of active substance of from 0.001 to 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably from 0.01 to 10 g, are generally required.
In the case of the treatment of soil, active-substance concentrations of from 0.00001 to 0.1% by weight, preferably from 0.0001 to 0.02% by weight, are required at the site of action.
The compositions used for protecting industrial materials comprise the active substances in an amount of in general from 1 to 95%, preferably from 10 to 75%.
The concentrations in which the novel active substances are applied depend on the nature and on the incidence of the microorganisms to be controlled and on the composition of the material to be protected. The optimum amount for use can be determined by means of test series. In general, the use concentrations are in the range from 0.001 to 5% by weight, preferably from 0.05 to 1.0% by weight, based on the material to be protected.
The effectiveness and the spectrum of action of the active substances to be used in materials protection in accordance with the invention and of the compositions, concentrates or, very generally, formulations which can be prepared therefrom can be increased by adding, if desired, further antimicrobially active compounds, fungicides, bactericides, herbicides, insecticides or other active substances to increase the spectrum of action or to achieve particular effects, for example additional protection against insects. These mixtures may possess a broader spectrum of action than the compounds according to the invention.